HTF SHORT HORROR STORIES
by LeonardKight
Summary: Numerous spooky tales about ghosts and supernatural haunting. Different stories, feature different HTF characters and their adventures. I will add more spooky stories in the future as I finish them. Second story is already up...
1. Public Display

Public Display

I took Giggles hand and we quickly exited the Concert Hall. Three more bands were still lining up, about to perform, and though it was a really fun night, we had to go now. We didn't want to watch Aerosmith and Metallica anyway.

The clock was to strike midnight and we still had a curfew to keep. Since we already watched the three bands we were excited to see, we might as well go now, before the crowd rushes towards the exit, and risk getting me and Giggles suffocating ourselves just squeezing through the crowd on our way out. Besides, I had other plans.

Her hand in mine, we leisurely walked around the parking lot looking for my car. Everyone was inside the hall, including Petunia and Handy, whom I invited earlier to go with us for a double date, was still at the concert, so the lot was empty as a ghost town. What's weird about the location is that, at the back of the concert hall was an old cemetery that was mysteriously condemned years ago. From what me and my friends know, it's being scheduled to be demolished in a few weeks to make way for a new mall to take its place.

All of a sudden, the wind started to howl and I felt a little rush of nervousness. Of course, I couldn't let my girlfriend notice that. And in order to reduce my fears, I tried to scare Giggles a little bit.

"There are ghosts here right?" I said to her with a wink.

"Baby, there's no need to fear. I'll leave you here"

"What? You'll leave me here?" Giggles nervously asks

"Yes, I will really run Giggles" I said

I laughed. "It was just a joke. After all, there are no reported sightings of any type of ghosts in this vicinity, there are guards everywhere. This place is free of spirits and no one here has ever been reportedly killed. Trust me" I joked. As I leaned closer, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek; it then went on to flush into a light red rose colour.

"You are so annoying Cuddles" Giggles said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Then something moved from behind one of the bushes in front of us. This startled us both. We ran like little kids, holding hands and laughing, which was obviously to disguise our fright. Both of us didn't want to look back and investigate what that was.

But then it made a sound. "Meow"

I looked back and saw that it was a cat. This made me laugh harder. And that's when I tripped on a big rock. I fell down hard and because it was on cement, I immediately had small cuts and bruises. Despite the pain, I was still laughing. A friggin' cat scared us silly.

Giggles and I decided to rest awhile because of what happened to me. My arms hit the pavement hard and it really hurt. Thank God I wasn't bleeding profusely. It wasn't really that bad but I wanted some attention so I overacted a little.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside me on the sidewalk.

"I'm just fine; it only hurts on this part." I was pointing to one of my bruised arms.

"Here? It's because you were scaring me. There, karma got the best of you."

"What? I only tripped Giggles."

"Because of you—"And before she could continue what she was trying to say. I planted another kiss on her lips. Since no one was around, this was the perfect time, I thought to myself. I was just all too glad that Giggles would agree into a public display of affection with me.

"Cuddles, what the heck?, Alright, fine!" she agreed, finally getting into the PDA mode.

Then I kissed her more. I forgot all about my bruises though they hurt like heck. Because no one was there, things started to get hot and heavy. We were kissing each other like we invented the art of kissing. All that steamy action we are doing, felt so good. I was just hoping that we wouldn't get caught by anyone. Because it would be very embarrassing if everyone found out.

My girl being a little wild, started getting frisky. She liked it rough with a hint of pain. She bit my lip so I bit hers. Then I stroked her hair and pulled it slightly. I felt that she liked it. She responded by pulling my ears hard.

"Ouch! You… that was a bit too much." I said.

"What? I didn't even do anything yet," she said, then continued kissing me.

"Whatever you say Giggles" I said in a very mischievous tone.

And just like that, we were back where we stopped; petting heavily on the sidewalk, in front of concert hall, partially hidden by bushes and conveniently parked cars. It was a very steamy moment. I mean, we did this before but this felt like something else. Her hands were moving all over me. I was moving all over her. Then she pulled my ears again, it was even harder than before.

"Giggles, don't start pulling all my fur out, it really hurts." I told her

"What are you talking about?, I wasn't pulling hard," She said

"It's not that strong Cuddles, I'm being gentle. I'll show you," she said, pulling my fur a bit to show what she was doing.

"Yeah, just like that. It's better if it's th—" I was saying before me and my ears were pulled to the ground. "I already told you, it hurts Giggles!" Cuddles said in an angry tone.

"What?" Giggles appeared to be baffled by what I said.

"Enough Giggles enough!, no more of that fur pulling." I was telling her as I got up. I kissed her on the cheek to show her that I wasn't angry. Then someone behind us caught our attention. "Giggles, look at that," I was pointing to something behind her.

"It's our refection Cuddles, nice…" Giggles said, insinuating that we watch ourselves while we were getting hot and heavy; the very reflective glass panels of the concert hall never looked so excitingly nice than it did that night. It was ten times more exciting. We were seeing all our movements. Every move of the hand, every twist of the hip. It was crazy. But then, I felt it. Giggle's hand pulling my hair again.

"Why do you keep insisting?" Cuddles said, fuming mad. "What should I do to make you stop?"

"I caught you Giggles, I can see you are doing it again. You know I don't like that, remember?"

"Cuddles, my hands are right here." She showed her hands which were both lying on my chest.

"Wha?" I was dumbfounded.

I looked at the reflection again to check what I saw. But then someone pulled my fur again. I fell to the pavement. It was definitely not Giggles; it has too much force to have come from her. I grabbed Giggle's hand as she helped me sit up. That's when I clearly saw the hand.

It was a hand floating independently in the air. It only appeared for a couple of seconds but it was the longest and scariest couple of seconds.

Scared and shaking vigorously, I told Giggles to get up. She asked why but I just told her to do it. We had to leave quickly. But as we were turning the nearest gate, someone was suddenly blocking our path. A priest was blocking our way! "Oh man, were caught," I thought, nearly forgetting about what I saw seconds ago. But was we looked at the face of the priest, we saw nothing. Inside his ancient black robe, we just saw blackness. We started getting dizzy. I turned my head down but then I saw blood dripping from his arm. He was actually the owner of the missing hand.

"Oh my God!, he's the owner the floating hand Giggles!" Cuddles said

My body turned to panic mode and I remember doing at that moment was pulling Giggle's hand as we ran as fast as we could. If this was a fictional tale then I could probably tell you that what I was pulling was not Giggle's hand, but the priest's. But this is not a fictional tale.

I was tightly holding my girl's hand as we fled from the priest. We ran and screamed until we reached Lumpy, the security guard, at one of the buildings. He asked us why we were running but we couldn't tell him because we were too embarrassed to talk about it. So we just told him we ran into a little bit of trouble.

But then he saw some blood on my shoulder and some dirt on my back. "Oh you silly kids, you know the priest doesn't like that!" he said, smiling as though he knew what happened to us.

He then proceeds to tell us the ghost of the priest who was buried in the nearby cemetery, haunts this place, not because he wants scare people away, but because he just wants to teach naughty youngsters like us, how to behave like normal citizens in public places. I shuddered upon hearing that, and I certainly have learned my lesson.

At that point I was just relieved to see another person aside from two of us. And whatever the ghost priest's agenda is, one thing is for certain. This night is the most frightening night that I will never, ever forget in my entire life.


	2. Terror in the Restroom

"Come on Lammy, go with me, please" Petunia pleaded.

Lammy got up from looking at the blank monitor and looked to where the voice came from. When she turned her back, she saw Petunia standing just behind her.

"Let's go Lammy, come on, I don't want to be alone in the restroom" she repeatedly pleaded despite Lammy's objections.

"Fine" she said, finally agreeing to go with Petunia. "Why do you need someone to escort you anyway? You scared?" she said, teasing Petunia.

"That's just how it is" answered Petunia. "And besides, you have nothing else to do. Just come with me, I promise it won't take long."

"Alright, alright, just stop tugging on my shoulder," replied Lammy, laughing as she was turning off the computer. As she got up, she fixed her gaze at the whole room. They were the only two left as most of the students already went home hours ago, they were the last team to finish their project.

It was good news however as they were almost done and Petunia and Lammy were relaxing a bit.

_In the restroom…_

Inside they were busy retouching their faces in front of the mirror as they were the only people inside.

"You know, I realized that when either one of us wants to go the restroom, we always want to have a companion." Lammy said while powdering her face. "Even Mr. Lumpy, our science teacher, wants a friend to go with him during a bathroom break"

"Well it is because it's more fun when there are more people. Two is better than one I should say" replied Petunia. "And like us, we always want to retouch and tell stories to each other."

"What kind of a reason is that? What happens if you really want to go, like you can't hold it much longer? Do you think you still have time to find a friend willing to go with you?"

"Hey we sit together in class remember? I can always ask you to go with me," said Petunia with a serious face.

Lammy looked at her companions face, she can see it in Petunia's face that she was being serious.

"Oh , why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Petunia

"N-nothing. I was just startled you got serious, that's all."

"Ok, but just be sure that when you go for a bathroom break, you call for me to go with you. Or even with Giggles, or Flaky. For sure they will go with you," said Petunia with a smile on her face.

"But why? Won't I be disturbing you guys if I keep doing that?" asked Lammy

"No you won't!" answered Petunia with an irritated voice. "I already told you it's more fun if you have a friend. You won't disturb any of us. Just remember to tell us when it's time."

"Okay, okay, just relax Petunia!," Lammy said, laughing.

"Because I thought there was a ghost in this restroom, that's why you girls don't want to be alone in here," Lammy playfully replied.

Petunia then suddenly stopped brushing her hair. She looked in the eyes of Lammy's reflection in the mirror.

"What's the problem?" asked Lammy

"Nothing, nothing" Petunia replied with a weak voice. "You're a newbie, that's why you don't understand"

"What was that?" asked Lammy, with her fists tightly clenched.

"I was kidding! Don't be silly" replied Petunia. She took a deep breath and continued to brush her hair. "But of course, every time you feel like going, don't hesitate to tell us,"

"Alright, fine, I've already agreed, no need to tell me like a hundred times" she said as Lammy carried the weight of her bag on her shoulder. They then happily went back to the computer lab and continued on with their work.

Time went on fast and it didn't take long before both girls finally decided it was time for them to go home. Their screams of laughter can be heard in the locker room while they were retrieving the stuff they needed for school the next day.

"Come on Lammy. Let's go home together" said Petunia

"Okay. But wait for me downstairs. I seemed to have left my notebook on the desk back at the lab" said Lammy while clutching a flash drive in her hands.

"Sure, I'll listen to my MP3 downstairs. I will wait for you there, just don't take long. I have a schedule to keep." replied Petunia with her back turned on Lammy.

Lammy was moving fast, across the dimly lit corridors and going back to the lab where she had left her stuff. It was obvious that there was no one on that floor, and while going back, she felt a cold gust of wind hovering over her.

"Boy, it's really chilly in here, how'd it get too cold all of a sudden anyway?" Lammy said, shivering.

With her notebook already stuffed in her backpack, she decided to head back to Petunia, but not before she felt her bladder was about to explode.

"Oh man, why now, can't it wait till' later?"

Then she remembered what Petunia had mentioned to her earlier.

_("But of course, every time you feel like going, don't hesitate to tell us,")_

"Come on!, Why do I still need a companion right now?" Lammy said.

She was irritated just thinking about it.

Then something went into her mind, she couldn't decide what to choose, torn between breaking her promise to Petunia and saving her bladder.

"Hmm it's too late to go back to Petunia now (sigh) I guess what she won't know will hurt her. After all it'll just take a minute. But I better be quick before she finds out."

She went directly to the restroom, unaware that she already stopped in front of its door.

"Oh here it is (laughs), I scared myself silly."

She quickly looked around her surroundings to be sure if there are any girls inside.

There were none.

Lammy went to one of the cubicles on the far right and let nature take its course. Then after, she went out and washed her hands, as well as her face, with soap from the dispenser.

She suddenly jolted with fear when she heard the creaking sound of the old bathroom door slowly opened by itself.

"Who's there?" she thought to herself. Lammy couldn't clearly see the face of girl. When she opened her eyes, the girl rapidly comes in and ran past her to one of the cubicles.

She took 3 ply of toilet paper and quickly wiped the water off her face when heard someone crying.

It came from the cubicle where the running girl was seen going in earlier.

She stopped; she didn't know what to do. But when she remembered Petunia waiting for her downstairs, Lammy knew that she didn't want to waste her time.

She swiftly threw the toilet paper in the trash bin and headed for the exit.

Then without warning, the girl cried even louder when Lammy neared the door. She was hollering inside the cubicle.

She stopped in her tracks and took a small peak where the loud crying came from. She didn't know what to do yet she couldn't stop being curious as to what had happened to the girl. She slowly crept towards the cubicle until she finally reached the door.

"Miss, are you okay? Miss?" she asked quietly.

There was no answer from the girl. So instead the crying turned even louder than before.

"Miss?" Lammy tried again. "Miss, do you have a problem? You want to talk about it with me? Maybe I can help you."

The girl just continued crying. Lammy waited just a little bit longer, and there was still no answer until she finally decided to leave the weeping girl alone.

"Why?" a voice scintillated from inside the cubicle.

Again Lammy turned to face the cubicle door.

"What is it, miss?" asked Lammy.

"He lied…to…me, "the girl in a weak tone responded. "He lied… to…me…"

"I think it's better if we talk about it outside here" said Lammy.

A laugh came from inside the cubicle. One bitter and painful laugh had occurred. The creepy cackle sent shivers down Lammy's spine. The hairs on her arms quickly stood up.

"Talk about it?" the girl laughed again, "it's better if I finish this once and for all"

"Miss, I would really think it's a better idea to get out of there for a few minutes. We should talk about it," said Lammy, who was becoming scared.

There was no more reply from the inside, Lammy knocked again on the door, but sadly the girl wasn't responding anymore, only silence filled the room.

Fearing of what might happen inside, she was about to call help from other people nearby, when she noticed something coming out of the floor. A red liquid was flowing out.

It was blood!

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay in there? Miss, please speak to me!" Lammy was panicking while she was banging the door. She didn't know what had happened inside the cubicle, but she knows what the girl did because of all the blood.

"She killed herself!" Lammy thought quickly.

When girl still didn't respond Lammy had no choice but to call the head of security. She decided to turn her back and run for the door but before she could do so, something stopped her from moving any further. It was as if she was paralyzed from head to toe.

Then her body started to shake immensely. Lammy wanted to scream but she was tongue tied and not a single word would come out from her mouth. Her pupils became dilated as the horrible sight caught her attention. She wouldn't believe it was happening right in front of her.

"No! No! It's impossible!"

The ghost girl was standing in front of her, covered in blood. She was holding a knife on her left hand.

"Talk about it?" she continued in a weak tone, however her voice was full of anger and had a hoarse tone added to it. "Okay…let's talk…Lammy."

The girl had raised the knife she was holding in her hand while swiftly approaching Lammy.

Lammy could do nothing but scream of top of her lungs, hoping that someone will come in and save her.

One hour had passed before Lammy was found. Two janitors who simultaneously went into the restroom to clean up happen to come upon Lammy by accident. They were shocked when they found her sitting on the corner of the room, still shivering and crying. After a few seconds, she passed out, unconsciously lying on the floor. She was later admitted to the hospital.

"It's because I already told her," Petunia replied in a sad voice. Along with Giggles and Flaky, they came together to visit Lammy in the hospital. She was still sleeping at that time, so her friends decided to come back another day.

"It's not your fault, Petunia," said Giggles. "No one here is at fault, not even you"

"No. It was my fault," replied Petunia while holding back her tears.

"My description wasn't clear enough for her to understand. I should have explained to her better as to why she shouldn't be alone in that restroom. I just wish I'd told her earlier about the gh…"

Petunia could not continue to speak any further and finally broke down, crying. Giggles was by her side, comforting her.


End file.
